Looks of Betrayal
by kyoiku kanji
Summary: Roque is haunted by a dream of loss and betrayal


_A/N: This story is for Cougar's Catnip - Happy Birthday!_

_**Spoiler Warning :**_ This story takes place post movie. If you haven't seen the movie (or read the comic book) and don't want certain aspects ruined... read no further.

**Disclaimer:** The characters remain the property of their creators (and copyright holders) - DC/Vertigo, Warner Brothers, Diggle et al. This story is an homage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Looks of betrayal<strong>_

_Roque stood over Jensen's broken and savaged body, a snarl of rage and anger escaped his lips as he wheeled on whoever he heard closing in on him._

_It was Cougar._

_He turned, trying to intercept the younger man before he saw what had happened to his best friend. Roque knew Cougar would know soon enough, but he wanted to spare the sniper the pain of seeing his best friend this way._

_They both deserved better._

_He tried to intercept Cougar as he rushed forward, but his knives were still out, still in his hands and when he reached out to grab Cougar… _

_TLTLTLTLTLTLTL_

Roque woke with a start, sweat pouring off of him in sheets He fought to calm his breathing but he found himself up and walking around the warehouse, checking the doors and windows, checking the sleeping quarters: making sure that everyone was where they were supposed to be and secure.

Only when he had spent a few moments in the doorway to Jake's room, watching their comms man sleep did he finally relax and head towards the kitchen.

He wasn't entirely surprised to see Clay sitting at the table, a cup of stale coffee in front of him.

"You want to tell me about it?" the Colonel asked.

Roque shook his head. "Not really, Clay. Just something I have to work through on my own."

The way Clay looked up at him, Roque knew he didn't believe him for a moment, but he was willing to let him try and work through it on his own… for now.

Rogue nodded and headed back to his bunk. He knew Clay wouldn't tell the others, not unless it threatened his performance, but he knew he had to do something about this before it became a self-fulfilling prophecy.

He had enough blood on his hands as it was. He didn't want to add his friends' blood to it.

_TLTLTLTLTLTLTL_

_It was dark. In the dream it was always dark, but somehow he could see Jensen, hear him cry for help they both knew wasn't coming. Even if it did, it was too late. The only thing he could offer him was the comfort of a friend in his final moments, the comfort of a swifter death._

_Even as he raised his eyes heavenward, he knew what would happen next, he knew but there was nothing he could do to stop it as he tried to stop Cougar, to protect him and instead of protecting him from seeing what had happened to Jensen, he saw it all as his own life's blood pooled around him, merging with that of his best friend._

_The worst part was the look of utter betrayal on Cougar's face._

_TLTLTLTLTLTLTL  
><em>

This time when he woke, he was not alone.

Clay was sitting there, cup of stale coffee in hand.

He handed Roque a cup and he was surprised to find it hot. He curled his fingers around the cup, trying to draw the warmth in to combat the coldness he felt in the pit of his stomach.

Roque swallowed as he tried to control his emotions.

"If you can't talk to me… talk to one of the others," Clay urged. "Whatever this is, it's tearing you up inside."

Roque nodded, thankful that Clay didn't push, but they both knew something had to give, and soon. He wasn't going to last without some sleep.

It was pitch-black when Roque woke up, but his internal clock told him it was well past noon. He sat up only to have someone push him back down.

"Take it easy," he heard a calm, soothing albeit teasing voice tell him: Pooch.

"What happened?"

He almost didn't recognize his own voice as he asked the obvious question.

"You were amazing," he heard an overly cheerful, sugar charged voice answer: Jensen.

Jensen was alive.

"You were," he heard Cougar agree in a low voice.

Roque smiled and relaxed into his bed.

"What's with him?" Max asked the doctor.

"He's dreaming."

"When will he be ready to get back to work?" he asked as his newly appointed second-in-command tried to move without aggravating his burns.

"A week, maybe two" the doctor answered. "The burns were rather extensive."

Max nodded. A week, he had a week to prepare the perfect mission for Roque. He knew the man was going to want pay backs against his former team, and he hated to disappoint his employees.

_In his dream, Roque saw the look of utter betrayal on Cougar's face, and there was nothing he could say._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Final Note<strong> : I had problems with Movie Roque (who wasn't nearly the ... erm... jerk... comic Roque was) betraying his team, yeah sure 'You betrayed us' to Clay I could see, but not getting the others to go along (knowing they would when you say 'well I'm going') and betraying *them* it just didn't sit well. Comic Roque... sure, but Movie Roque?  
><em>


End file.
